Wireless network operators may use Over-the-Air (OTA) procedures to deploy major wireless network access software and/or firmware upgrades to mobile endpoint devices (e.g., cellular phones, mobile phones, smart phones, and the like). However, since such OTA upgrades affect the software/firmware operating at the lowest levels of the network architecture (e.g., Open System Interconnection (OSI) Reference Model levels 1-3), such OTA upgrades often cause the target device to lose all user settings, causing inconvenience and frustration to affected subscribers/users. Consequently, network operators have not widely used OTA procedures to deploy major wireless network access software and/or firmware upgrades to mobile endpoint devices.